Feelingless
by Ao no Kuroh
Summary: One Shot. ¿En que momento ambos comprendieron que el amor podía hacerles sentir? ¿En que momento decidieron perder las orejas? ¿En que momento, empezaron a notar a través de sus pieles insensibles y muertas?


Hola owo –Entra disfrazada de lolita-Esta semana me llegó mi traje de lolita por fin w Y de la ilusión me puse a ver Loveless (De nuevo :'D) Con la mala suerte de que (De nuevo) Lloré con el final º)^)º Así que aquí les traigo un fic sobre mi pareja preferidita (Me gusta incluso más que la canon *Inserte aquí Yaoming* (? ) Bueno, les dejo con el fanfic 'one shot'.

P.D: Este Fanfic se lo dedico a mi amiga y compañera de rol, Shiro Yukihana, con la cual me alegro la vida haciendo Natsuo x Youji c:

Pareja: Natsuo x Youji (*^*)

**El día después: **

Natsuo estaba tumbado sobre la cama. Miraba relajadamente al techo con un brazo tras la cabeza. Era una cálida mañana de verano. Lo podía percibir. Era algo increíble…Ahora podía sentir lo que nunca antes había podido notar. La respiración de Youji contra su cuello. Se sentía muy cálida y casi excitante. Las sabanas sedosas bajo sus dedos y el calor estival impactando contra su piel.

Era extraño pensar que ayer a aquellas horas todavía era insensible a cualquier tipo de tacto y lo más importante, que aún conservaba sus orejas, las cuales ahora Youji tenía entre esas pequeñas y delicadas manos. Sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre el oído ajeno y susurró con ternura:

-Buen día, Youji…¿Qué tal descansaste?-El peliverdoso abrió lenta y perezosamente sus ojos de color morado, mirándole y sonriendo mientras alargaba su mano a la mejilla del pelirrojo y la acariciaba delicadamente:

-Increíble…Tu piel es suave…Tersa…Es tibia…-Susurró el más alto mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se ponía sobre el del parche cuidadosamente para acariciar toda la piel que alcanzaban a rozar sus dedos de forma lenta y delicada

-Ahhhh…Youji…Para…Se me eriza la piel-Susurró Natsuo cohibido mientras tomaba sus manos con suavidad y se las paraba, soltando una de sus manos para tomar su mentón delicadamente-Tu piel es algo más áspera…Es extraño-Murmuró el que se encontraba debajo

-Me alegro de que puedas sentirme-Susurró Youji que acto seguido fue atraído por su acompañante, notando sus labios junto con los de su igual. La suavidad de estos, la dulzura, la humedad y la calidez de aquel beso comenzó a embriagar a ambos Zeros que se dejaban llevar. Tras tanto tiempo sin sentir, se lo merecían.

Y todo esto era gracias a los sucesos de una semana atrás cuando oleadas de preguntas empezaron a llenar la mentecita de Youji:

**Lunes 15 de Agosto: **

-Nee…Tsun ¿Nunca has pensado como debe de ser sentir?-El pelirrojo le miró de soslayo y sonrió de forma algo pícara

-Claro que sí…¿Qué Zero no lo ha hecho?-Rodó sobre si mismo y terminó sobre Youji, acariciando su cabello-Siempre me he preguntado si tu cabello es tan suave y sedoso como me lo imagino. Aunque tengamos mucha información sobre como son las sensaciones que no podemos percibir, eso no las reemplaza…

Youji miró a Natsuo y le abrazó con cuidado por la cintura, besando su frente:

-Ojalá tus labios sean tan dulces como los imagino…-Dijo nostálgico el tuerto, ocultando su rostro contra su cuello y dándole un beso justo ahí. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió la piel de Youji, haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen mucho. Al instante reconoció esa sensación solo por lo que había leído en sus libros: Estremecimiento.

-Vuelve a hacer eso-Dijo el peliverdoso mirando a su pareja al borde de la eufória ¿Qué demonios había pasado? El más bajo le miraba sin comprender

-E…Espera…¿Cómo sabes que te he hecho algo? Pensaba que no me estabas viendo-Dijo avergonzado Natsuo

-No te he visto, he sentido una especie de…Electricidad recorrer por aquí…-Dijo el que ahora estaba debajo, dibujando un circulo imaginario en su cuello, justo en la zona donde le había dado un beso

-Pero eso es imposible…-Dijo igualmente asombrado el pelirrojo mientras le tomaba por los hombros y acercaba de nuevo sus labios al cuello ajeno, besando suavemente la pálida piel de Youji, el cual esperó sentir algo de nuevo, pero nada-¿Lo has vuelto a sentir?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No.-Dijo decepcionado el más alto, mirándo al suelo-Puede que haya sido imaginación mía…-Natsuo suspiró

-Que sepas que si era una broma ha sido de muy mal gusto-A lo que el de ojos morados contestó, hinchando las mejillas

-Tsun, tu sabes que no bromearía con eso…-Y tras esto, le abrazó delicadamente por los hombros y ocultó su rostro en el cuello ajeno, acariciando su rojizo cabello con ligeras ondulaciones, imaginándose su piel tersa y su cabello fino y sedoso.

-Youji…¿Quieres que vayamos ya a casa? Está anocheciendo…Podría estar haciendo frío y nosotros en manga corta…Podríamos pillar un resfriado-El más alto accedió y regresaron a casa tomados de las manos.

No obstante, aquel extraño cosquilleo que estaba casi seguro de haber sentido no dejaba descansar al pobre felino, que, preocupado, suspiró, observando al pelirrojo en frente suyo, el cual descansaba profundamente. Que lindo se veía…Era realmente tierno verle así. Era la máxima expresión de belleza a ojos de Youji.

Se fue acercando lentamente a su amado hasta que, no muy seguro de lo que hacía, se inclinó y le besó [I]'¿Qué más dará? Total, él no puede sentir…'[/i] y dicho esto, sus labios se juntaron tiernamente.

Lo que menos se esperaría es que una especie de calidez invadiese los labios de Natsuo que abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojó, deseando sentir más de aquel calor. Como el más alto tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía ver nada, y menos sentir cuando el pelirrojo empezó a corresponderle. El beso se alargaba hasta que ambos notaron la falta de oxigeno, separándose.

Cuando el de ojos morados abrió sus orbes, vio al pelirrojo despierto, mirándole con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas

-¿Ehhh?-Se puso muy rojo-Pe…Pensé que no te despertarías-Dijo avergonzado-¿Te he despertado con algún ruido? Lo lamento mucho-Y tras esto se tumbó de espaldas a él. Natsuo sonrió y le tomó de la cintura

-Youji…Lo he sentido-Susurró contra su oído-Te he sentido…He sentido la calidez de tus labios y he correspondido a tu beso…Pero tu no lo has sentido…¿O si?-Dijo emocionado el pelirrojo. Youji abrió mucho los ojos

-Es como lo que me ha pasado esta tarde…-Ahora si que no podrían dormir a causa de aquello.

**Martes 16 de Agosto:**

Tras una noche de investigación ambos nekos estaban absolutamente agotados. Se habían acariciado, hecho cosquillas, arañado, cortado, besado, metido sus manos en agua helada e incluso golpearse, pero no había dado buen resultado.

Las pieles de Natsuo y Youji parecían más áridas ahora que se encontraban llenas de moretones y heridas diversas. El pliverde se despertó antes que su pareja y fue al salón, encontrándose a Soubi sentado en el sofá, mirándole un instante y sonriendo dulcemente

-Buenos días, Soubi-Se sentó en frente del mayor y suspiró pesadamente, su rostro se daba un aire preocupado mientras que sus gestos nerviosos delataban que algo había pasado

-¿Estas bien? Se te ve preocupado…¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo el mayor, mirándole con seriedad mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo prendía, dándole una lenta calada y expulsando el humo por la boca. El de ojos morados se sorprendió por la agudeza del rubio

-Creo que Tsun y yo empezamos a sentir…Ligeros roces…Yo ayer sentí un beso que me dio en el cuello y él un beso que yo le di en los labios…No se…Es extraño-Apartó la vista hacia un lado-En cambio hemos probado caricias, cortes, golpes, cambios de temperatura y nada…No sentimos nada, como siempre..

-¿Se os ha ocurrido pensar que puede ser por la carga sentimental que llevaban esos gestos?-Dijo Soubi, dando otra calada al cigarro lentamente-Él te besó el cuello con cariño y tu le besaste por amor ¿O me equivoco?-Youji se quedó reflexionando unos segundos

-Si ¿Y?-Beloved sonrió con suficiencia, como si fuese un auténtico erudito

-¿No es evidente?-Sacó nuevamente el humo por la boca y suspiró pesadamente, como si la cosa cayese por su propio peso y el único que no se enterase fuese Youji

-No. No es nada evidente. Explícate-Dijo el menor serio, observándole con atención. De repente, Soubi se recogió su larga melena rubia en una cola de caballo como solía hacer, dejando el pendiente con forma de mariposa al descubierto.

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora mismo tengo que ir a buscar a Ritsuka. Pronto despertará y le prometí que pasaríamos el día juntos en el parque de atracciones.-Tras esto, se puso en pie y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa-Que pases un buen día

-Pe…Pero Soubi!-Se puso en pie de un salto y le siguió, tratando de agarrarle por la manga de la chaqueta antes de que saliese por la puerta sin mucho éxito.

**Miércoles 17 de Agosto:**

Youji no había podido dormir aquella noche y eso se notaba en las sendas y profundas ojeras que en su rostro se hallaban, marcando la falta de sueño en aquel pálido rostro. Natsuki se sentó en el regazo del más alto, colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, acariciando su cabello tiernamente por la parte posterior de su cabeza

-¿Por qué esa cara, Youji? –Susurró el pelirrojo tiernamente y se le quedó mirando-Pareces un poco deprimido...¿Ha pasado algo?-Luego se puso serio-¿A quien tengo que pegar?-Añadió y el de ojos morados solo pudo soltar una dulce risita

-A nadie, Tsun…Solo estoy preocupado por lo que nos viene pasando estos días…¿Y si estamos recuperando el tacto? Soubi dijo algo sobre la carga emocional del contacto, pero no lo entendí y quiero preguntarle que significa eso-Dijo con tono de voz apagado y algo regular. Eso sorprendió a Natsuo

-Vamos, no tienes por que estar triste…No me gusta ver a la persona a la que amo depresiva. Tu rostro es mucho más lindo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-En ese instante, Youji subió su mano a la mejilla ajena, acariciándola con suma ternura…¿Qué demonios? La mano del peliverde podía sentir la cálida piel ajena y el pelirrojo, la suavidad del cabello de su acompañante

-¿Lo estas sintiendo?-Preguntó el de ojos morados-Siento tu caricia y siento tu piel bajo mis dedos…Es muy tersa…-El otro felino asintió

-Noto tu cabello sedoso contra mi mano y tus ásperos dedos en mi mejilla-Se sonrojó ¿Ahora ambos sentían. Una pregunta prohibida salió de los finos labios del tuerto

-¿Puedo besarte, Youji?-El recién nombrado se sonrojó y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, elevando ligeramente su rostro hasta el ajeno, viendo al otro inclinarse hacia él. Como anhelaba sentir sus labios, como anhelaba rozarlos, sentirlos, disfrutarlos, saborearlos, devorarlos y no solo fingir que los sentía como hacían en algunas ocasiones. Llegó un primer roce, el cual de por si le excitó, pero, de repente…

Ritsuka irrumpió en el cuarto, encontrando la escena y sonrojándose bastante al verles en aquella pose. Ambos Zeros, cortados por la abrupta interrupción, se separaron de un salto, lo que hizo que el moreno bajase la vista

-Gomen, siento haberos interrumpido en…Eso…No hagan mucho, por favor-Y tras eso, salió apurado de la estancia, dejando a los felinos solos, los cuales miraron fijamente a la puerta incluso unos instantes después de que se cerrasen y lentamente volvieron a juntar sus miradas. El peliverde sonrió de medio lado-

-¿Quieres terminarlo?-El pelirrojo sonrió y se acercó, echándosele encima y volviendo a besar, pero, ya no sentían nada, de nuevo

-¿Tu sientes algo, Youji?-El más alto negó con la cabeza

-¿Y tu, Natsuo?-Este también negó y con una mueca de resignación y tristeza, resoplando pesadamente mientras se alejaba nuevamente del contrario y se puso en pie

-Creo que me voy a duchar-Dijo medio triste, el tuerto, en dirección al baño-

**Jueves 18 de Agosto:**

Natsuo se despertó pronto ¿Había sido imaginación suya el roce entre sus labios que se había dado la tarde anterior? No…Porque Youji también había admitido sentirlo…O sea que imaginación suya no había sido. En su mente, rememoró aquellas palabras tan cándidas de su amado…Era tan dulce oírle decir 'Te amo'. De repente, la tostadora a su derecha pitó, señal de que las rebanadas de pan estaban listas.

Al tomarlas, el menor pudo sentir el calor de estas en las yemas de sus dedos, soltándolas de inmediato sobre un plato, asustado por el repentino tacto. No sabía si había sido real o fruto de su imaginación, así que acarició el pan recién tostado con el índice cuidadosamente, sin sentir nada, nuevamente.

Era verdaderamente extraño el patrón que seguía su tacto para manifestarse. Solo…Cuando pensaba, hablaba o estaba con Youji…Se rascó la barbilla y pensó en su mente, nuevamente, lo adorable que era Youji, lo mucho que le quería y acarició de nuevo la tostada. Calor.

El único ojo bueno del pelirrojo se abrió de repente, perdiendo la concentración de aquel pensamiento y la tostada volvió a desaparecer de su tacto ¿Era eso?

Así que a eso es a lo que Soubi se refería con carga emocional a través del tacto. Sonrió de medio lado y de dispuso a ir al cuarto de su amado Youji, a comunicarle sus descubrimientos cuando de repente, vio salir a este a medio vestir, corriendo a toda velocidad y pasar por la cocina a coger una tostada nada más mientras gritaba

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, olvidé que le prometí a Soubi que hoy iría a ayudarle en el cursito en el que está apuntado de bilogía…-El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja

-¿Qué?-Se rascó la cabeza y el peli verde se enfundó una camiseta de camuflaje

-Si, es que se apuntó a un curso de biología y van a hacer una acampada al aire libre. Regresaremos mañana por la tarde. Soubi me contó que en esa acampada hay un concurso de a ver si alguien puede localizar no se que bicho raro y que quien lo encuentre primero se llevará un viaje para dos a Australia. Obviamente él quiere el viaje para Ritsuka y no puede llevarle porque es una sorpresa y a ti no te quería llevar por tus…Evidentes problemas oculares…-Rió suavecito y añadió- Lo siento

-Pero…-Trató de replicar el pelirrojo sin tener oportunidad debido a que el más alto salió corriendo inmediatamente por la puerta tras dejar un beso en su mejilla.

**Viernes 19 de Agosto:**

Rondaban las siete de la tarde cuando por fin, Soubi y Youji entraron con la puerta y el rubio, portando los dos billetes del viaje en su mano

-¡Lo conseguimos!-Exclamó el de gafas y se tumbó sobre el sofá, agotado, sin poder si quiera con la pequeña mochilita que llevaba a la espalda. Por su parte, Youji llevaba casi todo el equipo de investigación, los sacos de dormir y la tiendo de campaña. Venía aplastado por el peso. Natsuo, preocupado, se levantó del sillón y fue a ayudarle, liberándole de parte del peso y dejándolo en el cuarto del mayor, el cual, se duchó y se cambió para ir a ver a Ritsuka, a darle la buena noticia.

-Me marcho. Es posible que esta noche no regrese…No hagan trastadas. Youji-Miró atentamente al peliverde-No se te ocurra quemar la cocina como la ultima vez ¿De acuerdo?-El aludido asintió con convicción

-¡Si!-Dijo animoso el de ojos morados y fue al cuarto, derecho a este para poder darse una ducha tranquilamente. En cuanto Soubi se fue, el pelirrojo siguió a su amante (O algo semejante) hasta el cuarto para anunciar emocionado

-Ya se como podemos sentir ¡Youji, ya se en que momento sentimos y por que lo hacemos!-Ante ese anuncio, el desganado peliverde se le queda mirando

-¿Perdona?-Abrió mucho los ojos y le miró expectante. El tuerto, eufórico, se sentó al borde de la cama junto a su amado Youji y susurró tierno

-¿Me amas?-El más alto frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza, algo molesto

-¡Pues claro que si! ¿A que ha venido esa pregunta?-El más bajo sonrió

-Pues ten en tu mente ese pensamiento en todo momento…-Se concentró, pensando en su amado Youji, lo tierno que era de pequeño, lo mucho que le amaba, lo deliciosos que le habían sabido sus labios en aquel roce, el día anterior y se inclinó hacia él besándole apasionadamente.

El felino de ojos morados empezó a corresponder al beso, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo ajeno ¡Increíble! ¿Era el amor lo que les permitía sentir más allá de su condición de Zeros? Desde luego…Increíble.

Ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Si. El contacto de sus labios, sus manos explorando la piel del otro el tacto de sus cuerpos rozándose. Youji no pudo más. Anhelaba tanto sentir y tenía tanto miedo de que aquello fuera breve y se esfumase como todas aquellas veces ,que, tomando al pelirrojo de la cadera, sintiendo todo ese cariño en sus labios, lo empujó de espaldas al colchón, poniéndose encima de él mientras comenzaba a colar una de sus manos bajo su ropa.

Natsuo empezó a estremecerse por el tacto de los dedos ajenos contra su piel. Era una extraña pero agradable sensación que nunca antes había probado: Las caricias. El pelirrojo sonrió con ternura y le tomó de la mejilla, atrayéndole hacia sí para besarle apasionadamente y enredar sus largos y finos dedos entre los lacios mechones del peliverde

-Ahhhh…No…¿No te estas sobrepasando, Youji?-Susurró algo temeroso, a lo cual el más alto, contestó soltando una sutil risita y susurrando en su oído

-¿Qué más da si es contigo y sintiendo? Llevo…Mucho…Mucho fantaseando con como se sentiría el tacto de tu piel contra la mía, los labios de mi amado contra los propios…Al fin lo tengo y no hay duda de que lo voy a aprovechar-Ese comentario hizo solo que se pusiera rojo y susurrase

-Youji…No hace falta que me violes…Me voy a dejar si eres tu, baka-Sonrió tímidamente y empezó a deshacerse de la camiseta de camuflaje ajena, lanzándola hacia un lateral con un suave jadeo ya que las manos del más alto se colaban bajo su pantalón, apretando su entrepierna. Definitivamente, desistió y prefirió dejarse llevar.

El peliverde retiró con sutileza la camiseta ajena, sin detener los movimientos que ejercía su mano derecha sobre el miembro ajeno, sintiendo la semi-dureza de este entre sus dedos. Sentir…Que dulce era sentir la suavidad de los pezones rosaditos de su amado Tsun contra sus labios.

Por su parte, el tuerto, estaba embriagado por una nueva sensación: El placer. Este le estaba nublando la vista. Su ropa interior se sentía más ajustada de lo normal en la zona de su pene y los labios y dientes de su pareja ahora se encargaban de estimular sus pezoncitos, dejándolos duros y ligeramente rojos. La piel de Youji estaba caliente, ardiendo, casi como si tuviera fiebre

-Yo…Youji…Hnggg…E…Estas muy caliente-El de ojos morados rió

-Es normal. Es una reacción natural del cuerpo ante la excitación. Salía en los libros de Nagisa-senpai.-Su contrario asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como si le costase procesar esta información, lo que en realidad era, puesto a la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba recibiendo en aquel instante, pero sobre todo a la más abrumadora, el inmenso placer que le producía aquello.

Pronto, Youji le hizo ponerse a cuatro sobre el colchón y Natsuo no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo, colaborando en aquello gustosamente. Mientras le bajaba los bóxer, el pelirrojo esperaba pacientemente con el traserito en pompa, tratando de rescatar un bote de lubricante que le había regalado en su cumpleaños Kio, pensando que era la pareja de Youji. En aquel momento se sonrojó, pero ahora lo encontraba incluso útil

Ahora, Youji se encontraba esparciendo aquel transparente y viscoso liquido por su miembro y por la estrecha entrada de su amado. La verdad es que se sentía muy frío y extraño, pero no se quejó, al fin y al cabo, ellos estaban descubriendo lo que era sentir.

Lentamente posicionó la punta de su miembro contra la estrecha obertura y presionó, comenzando a introducirse en su interior, centímetro a centímetro, milímetro a milímetro, sintiendo como el interior ajeno se aferraba a su miembro

-Q…Que estrecho estás, Tsun…Y no me refiero a una forma figurada-Soltó una risita mientras que el menor solo atinaba a gritar con fuerza por aquel extraño placer que recorría toda su cadera y ascendía por el resto de su cuerpo, provocando que tanto brazos como piernas le temblasen con fuerza, terminando finalmente apoyado con el pecho en el colchón.

Finalmente el de ojos morados terminó de introducirse del todo y sonrió

-¿Quieres que me empiece a mover?-A modo de respuesta, solo obtuvo un débil

-Empieza ya…Po…Por favor-Youji asintió y se aferró a la cadera ajena. Su cabello pelirrojo caía hermoso sobre la cama y cubría sus hombros y parte de sus brazos. Mientras el de cabello lacio comenzaba a embestirle, llevaba cuidadosamente una mano a la entrepierna del precioso uke para masturbarle.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo hasta que finalmente llegaron al climax. El pelirrojo entre gemido y gemido, consiguió musitar

-Y…Youji…T…Te amo…-A penas segundos antes de venirse. Y pocas embestidas después, sucumbiendo por el placer, el más alto, también lo hizo.

Ambos quedaron tumbados en la cama, jadeando, algo cansados, pero, sin poderlo evitar, el peliverde, emocionado, tomó las orejas de su amado y las retiró de su cabello y posteriormente, su cola con cuidado. Las aferró entre sus brazos y sonrió

-Estabas más lindo con orejas-Dijo para picarle, y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

-Veamos que tal tú…-Se iba a mover, pero un fuerte y desgarrante dolor en su trasero le mantuvo quieto-Duele!-Dijo mirando al más alto con el ceño fruncido-Por tu culpa, impuro!-Exclamó. Este rió y se inclinó hacia Natsuo y dejó que le quitase las orejas y la cola con todo gusto. El pelirrojo dibujó una sonrisa pícara en sus labios

-¿Para que quiero unas orejas y una cola si puedo tenerte a ti entero?-Levantó su brazo y le atrajo hacia sí, besándole y haciendo que se recostase a su lado. Terminaron por dormir abrazados tiernamente, por primera vez desde que tenían conciencia, sintiendo la presencia del otro a su lado. Era una sensación genial, poder presentir al otro a tu lado, su piel, su roce, su aliento, su calidez…Eso era vivir, sintiendo de verdad.

**De nuevo en el día después, antes de que se despertasen:**

Cuando Soubi entró aquella mañana al cuarto y les vio, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse, observando la carencia de orejas en sus cabezas

-No…Si ya sabía yo que esto pasaría.-Y acto seguido salió del cuarto, pensando '_Ya han tardado en averiguarlo. Aunque, bueno, al menos lo han averiguado ellos solitos'_

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado. De ser así, tengo otros dos escritos. Acepto que me envíen mensajes para peticiones de fic etc… (Consulten mi perfil para las condiciones de uso(? ) –Se pone su cosplay de Porqui (? Y dice- Eso es to…Eso es to…Eso es todo, amigos (?-Luego suena la mítica musiquita de la Metro Goldin Mayer y se corre el telón (?-


End file.
